A railcar may be loaded with various types of cargo. The size and shape of the cargo may vary. In order to ensure that the cargo is secured within the railcar, cargo straps (such as cables or the like) may be used. For example, the cargo may be placed within the railcar, and one or more cables may be fastened about the railcar to ensure that the cargo is secured. Once the railcar reaches its destination, the cargo may be removed from the railcar by unfastening the cables. Often, the cables may be fastened about the roof of the railcar. In this manner, in order to disengage the cables from the railcar, someone typically climbs on top of the railcar to access the cables. Climbing on top of the railcar, particularly in a rail yard or other industrial setting, can be a dangerous endeavor. Accordingly, there is a need for a tool to assist in disengaging a cable from a railcar, particularly the roof of the railcar, from the ground level.